Neighbors
by ShortStuff1
Summary: Brittany does know her right from her left.


**Title:** Neighbors

**Pairing:** Santana/Brittany, Rachel/Quinn

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Brittany _does_ know her right from her left.

**Spoilers:** Up through Wheels

**Author's Note: **I don't know where these stories are coming from because I never write this often and it's been a real long time since I've even written anything. Might as well just let the ball keep rolling on this one and we'll see how it goes. You can group this with _Magic Words_ and _Pre-Algebra_.

Eight-year-old Santana pushes and kicks Noah into the sandbox. There's a cloud of sand in the air and Santana has to close her eyes so that none of it gets into her eyes. Brittany's not in the immediate vicinity but is seen walking with Quinn towards them.

Noah pulls Santana back down and the two begin wrestling around with one Finn Hudson looking out for any recess aids that might break them up. The two are still arguing when Brittany and Quinn get there, and a tiny Rachel Berry that pops up from behind the two blondes.

"Santana…" Britt starts with her arms crossed over her front and Quinn nods at Finn to pull the two apart and makes Noah sit on the edge of the sandbox. Santana is lying still before rolling over to face her best friend while lying on her back.

"He started it," is the only thing Santana says.

Noah growls, "But it's your turn to be the bad guy!"

"I'm _always_ the hero who rescues the princess," she retorts right back.

"But you're a _girl_! And you were the hero _yesterday_," the little boy whines before Santana gets up to kick him in the shin.

"Santana…" Britt says again with a warning in her voice. "I'm _sorry_, Noah," the Latina says with no hint of remorse and looks over to Brittany who smiles brightly. Noah glares at Santana before dragging Finn with him towards the monkey bars where Artie is.

Brittany claps her hands together before looking over to Santana, "Now, we're going to play house with Quinn and Rachel, okay?"

A sigh escapes the little girl's lips before she nods her head and follows the other three girls towards a big tree. They situate themselves comfortably underneath the shade before Quinn speaks up, "We're going to be neighbors. We're the Faberry's and you guys are the Lopez's."

Santana's brows furrowed, "Wait, _Faberry_?"

Rachel nodded, "You were so preoccupied yesterday being a hero instead of playing house with us. Quinn and I got married and we meshed our last names together, Fabray and Berry. So now, we're married and have a daughter named Dianna."

The little diva produced a nice, flat rock and showed it to the Latina whose brows furrowed even deeper [what did _preoccupied_ even mean?], "You named a rock, Dianna?"

Quinn hit Santana before holding Dianna tightly, "Don't say that, you're making her cry, San." Rachel huddles with her family before glaring at Santana with Quinn.

Santana glared right back before feeling a warm hand inside her own, "San…Rachel says we have to get married first before we can be neighbors with them."

Rachel nods, "That's why you guys are going to be the Lopez's because we couldn't come up with anything to mesh with Britt's last name. But first you have to ask her to marry you!"

"You have to get on your knee Santana," Quinn informed and pushed down on her shoulders so she would get down on one knee. Rachel fumbled around in her pockets before pulling out two rings. The ones that could be purchased at one of the bubble gum machines for a quarter, "Here. Now ask her."

Santana grew confused but looked up at her best friend who smiled shyly. She set on a serious face before grabbing Brittany's hand, "Britt, will you marry me?"

The blonde girl smiled brightly, "Yes."

"Now you're supposed to put the ring on her left ring finger," Quinn stated.

Santana grabbed Brittany's right hand and proceeded to put the ring on until she heard her best friend's light laughter, "Santy…that's my right hand. This is my left hand, see? If you put up your thumb and pointy finger, it makes an 'L'."

She proceeded in demonstrating and being proud of making the letter L before giving Santana her hand and letting her slip the ring on. Brittany did the same to Santana and grinned before looking over to the other two girls.

Rachel pushed the two of them together and quickly asked in a low voice, "Do you Brittany take Santana as your wife?"

A giggle, "I do."

"And do you Santana, take Brittany as your wife?"

"Yes," she said only to be reprimanded by Quinn. "No! You're supposed to say _I do_."

Santana rolled her eyes before looking back at Rachel, "I do."

Rachel smiled a huge smile, "You may now kiss the bride."

Quinn clapped enthusiastically as they kissed each other's cheek, "Alright, _now_ you can be our neighbors." She busied herself in one corner with Dianna in her arms, imitating a housewife cooking dinner. Rachel pretended to come home after a hard day's work performing at Broadway and announced, "Honey, I'm home!" before kissing Quinn's cheek and petting her daughter Dianna.

Before the three girls could continue, recess was over and they all had to go inside. Santana stared at the ring on her left hand before shrugging to herself and grabbing her _wife's_ hand and going back inside.

_Present_

Kurt wheeled himself in front of all the glee kids, "Everybody raise your right hand."

Brittany raised her left and Kurt stared pointedly at her, "Your other right."

Santana's warm hand touched Brittany's right arm, sending shivers up the blonde girl's spine, and helping her raise her hand. Another silent chorus of _stupid_ could be heard unspoken throughout the whole room.

The room was soon empty after that and the two cheerios headed towards the parking lot to wait for their ride from Santana's Mami. Brittany was still sitting in her wheelchair but with Santana in her lap. Santana on the other hand, had her arms looped around the Dutch girl's neck and playing with her ponytail.

"B?"

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you pretend like you didn't know your right from your left? I mean, when we were little you helped me place my right hand over my heart for the pledge of allegiance. In your dance class you got all the dance steps down and when we got married back in third grade you knew that you put the ring on your left hand."

A period of silence follows the question and Santana doesn't stop playing with Brittany's hair whose eyes are closed and enjoying her best friend's touch. Santana waited patiently before Brittany opened her blue eyes and they openly stared at each other.

Brittany grinned and nuzzled her nose into Santana's neck, "Because…it gives me an excuse for you to touch me." Santana smiles softly before leaning down and capturing Britt's lips with her own.


End file.
